Role Switch
by thequietstorm21
Summary: Ron is a nerd and Hermione is not the Hermione you all know. Scan the latest chapters  at least to ch 5 before deciding not to read.
1. life is great

JK Rowling is a genius who owns Harry Potter and I dont… obviously

Kind of an alternate universe fic.

It was just another day of studying for Ron Weasley. He sat at a table in the library which was pretty quiet seeing it was another Friday night. People made fun of him for this but he could not get anything less than Outstanding. He was reading over his potions book. All of a sudden he hears a loud bang and something like a whimper while some books fell to the floor. Drawing his wand, he went to go see what it was. Before he got there, he saw the most infamous whore in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, on top of Cormac McLaggen who was grunting and gripping her ass as she was riding him and moaning. Sighing to himself and shaking his head, Ron cast a silencing charm and headed back to his study area to continue reading about the wolfsbane potion.


	2. Chapter 2

JK ROWLING IS A GENIUS AND OWNS HARRY POTTER!

CH 2

Hermione Granger returned to her room completely satisfied but exhausted. Cormac McCleaggen was definitely something else. He was literally the best sex she ever had and although he was a cool enough guy, he wanted to date her which is something she could not do. She loved sex but not silly boys although Cormac McLaggen showed her how much of a man she was last night. His picking the library last night was pretty brilliant although she hated the library and anything that had to do with school. Somehow she managed to get decent grades although once she had to get a little extra "help" from her professor. Her mind wandered back to Cormac and when she had the best orgasm of her life while she was riding him and he was screaming her name, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Ms. Granger!" Ms Granger, she thought to herself, Cormac never calls me that and then she realized it was Professor Snape calling her name. "Yes", she said. "How do you make the wolfsbane potion?", he asked. "The fuck if I know!," she practically yelled. "That's ten points from Gryffindor!", yelled Snape with a hideous smile. "Who the hell cares?", Hermione said. "I care". Hermione looked to see who said it and it was none other than that loser nerd, Ron Weasley. "I don't give a fuck," she said. "Well I do, just because you are intellectually challenged and futile with your studying efforts with a terrible attitude does not mean that every Gryffindor should be punished," Weasley said. "Blah, blah, blah" Hermione thought what a loser. Hermione really didn't care all she cared about was getting some head on the quidditch field from Seamus. The way he talked was so sexy and the things he could do with that mouth. Wooh! She could not wait. Hermione was snapped back to reality when Weasel explained the potion and Snape said, "Since you know so much and is all for helping Gryffindor succeed, Weasley, why don't you tutor Granger over here who needs more help than she can get starting today at 5?" Hermoine was pissed! Five was when she was supposed to meet Seamus on the field. She could not miss that! She was literally waiting all day for this. Today was going to be fucking fantastic. Instead of getting some from one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts, she was going to be stuck studying with the nerdiest one of all of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we just hurry this up please?" Hermione practically yelled. Ron pushed his glasses and rolled his eyes. What a nerd, Hermione thought. "Yes, you're just wasting my time. I need to study for Charms," Ron said. "Whatever, see you next week," said Hermione.

She could not get away fast enough to meet Seamus at 7. Ron thought to himself, the whore just couldn't take a night off anyway. He didn't really see why guys even gave her the time of day. Well, he guessed he could from what he heard about the sex but still. Based on what he saw of her attitude today, she was not worth the time or effort. Not only that, but she like a complete idiot. Who pours mandrake juice into wolfsbane potion. Ron spent another hour going over the animungus transformations and decided to finally leave the library.

He grabbed his books and headed to the workout room. People thought that Ron was a nerd and was entirely too obsessive about his schoolwork, but the only reason was so he could become a great auror. He slaved over books so he could become the best he could be in order to fight Voldemort and his insane death eaters. He finally reached the room of requirement, which transformed into a workout room. Ron changed into his workout gear, took off his glasses, and headed toward the bench press. Not only did he want to make sure his mind was prepared, but also his body. Ron reviewed his workout list for the day. Today's agenda was centered on the upper body and included the bench press, push ups, dumb bells, chins ups, sit ups and crunches. As Ron exercised, he thought of all the bad Voldemort and his death eaters caused. This was the only time he could let all his anger out in a constructive manner. He finished within another hour and headed to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

JK Rowling is a genius. Of course I'm not her or am I trying to steal her fantasy world.

A lot of people may not like this story which is fine but don't be rude. I understand we all have our preferences. Im just trying to do something a little different and I agree its not too original but hey its my first story.

People want longer chapters so here it is.

Hermione was walking back from the quidditch field feeling great. That Seamus did know what to do with his mouth.

Sighing to herself, Hermione realized she had a lot of work to do and decided to attempt to at least do some of it.

She decided to go over some of her notes from ancient runes.

She should have been revising her potions essay but didn't see the point since she was horrible in that class anyway but she really needed to do well on this essay in order to pass the class.

Hermione may not have been as smart as Ron but she did get pretty good grades. The only class she truly had trouble with was potions and didn't help that Snape was one of her least favorite teachers.

Hermione decided to call it a night and head upstairs.

Ron woke up a little sore from his workout and decided to revise his potions essay before heading to breakfast.

Feeling fairly confident about it, he got dressed and headed to the dining hall.

After choosing 2 omelets and getting an orange juice, he opened _The Daily Prophet_ and began to read about the Death Eater attacks.

Midway in the story, somebody sat by him and Ron looked up to see who it was.

It was none other than Granger. What a great way to have breakfast.

"Hey Weasley, you can help me with me essay right," Hermione said.

"Not if that's the way you ask," Ron answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron can you please help me with my essay?" Hermione said as she batted her eyelashes and touched his arm. That trick always worked on the boys.

" You should've asked for help when I was supposed to be tutoring you. I have a class now anyway. I'll see you later," Ron said.

Hermione sat stunned. "What just happened? Did he really just leave without helping me with my essay," "Nobody ever denied her especially when she did things like that.

Who did Weasel think he was? He should be lucky she even gave him attention like that." Well another bad potions grade coming up Hermione thought as she hurried to Ancient Runes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and I greatly appreciate constructive criticism as long as its not too rude. I realize this is not perfect and the role switch isn't completely parallel to the book but I just wanted to do something a little different. Some say I went too far with Hermione, but don't some of us want to see that bad girl emerge every now and then?

JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter while I just borrow her characters for a while.

Hermione was sitting in potions class while Snape was lecturing on the sleeping draught.

Hermione however, wasn't listening at all and was only concerned with getting her last esssay back at the end of class.

Finally, Snape started to hand out the essays. "Please let me at least get an acceptable," Hermione wished.

All of the essays were passed out except for hers. Snape announced, "Granger, Weasley I would like you to stay a few moments after class,."

"This should be interesting," Hermione thought.

"Now, I believed I asked you to help Ms. Granger out here Weasley, but I see no improvements at all," Snape said as he handed back Hermione her essay.

She looked at it and saw she got a D for dreadful. For the first time, she might fail a class. Granted she was no Weasley, but she never was on the verge of actually failing a class

"Since both of you have not been taking this tutoring seriously, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and your tutoring sessions will now need to occur three times a week instead of just one," Snape said with a huge smile on his face.

"But Sir I-", Ron started to say but was interrupted by Snape.

"There's no way you're gonna talk your way out of this one and your tutoring sessions are going to be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 6-8," said Snape with a sinister smile.

"What?, But right after classes end on Friday is the start of the weekend. Can't we do it another day?" Hermione practically yelled.

"No you _may _not and if i do not see any progress I will increase the tutoring sessions to3 hours a day, 4 days a week. And don't get the idea I'm trying to help Gryffindor out, I'm just trying to get all of you out of my class as soon as possibly. I don't want any to spend any extra time with you because you failed my class. That being said, you're dismissed" said Snape with a wave of his hand.

Ron grabbed his stuff and said to Hermione unenthusiastically, "See you tomorrow at 6."

-The next day Hermione went to the library a little early hoping that if Ron was there, they might be able to finish early.

She really didn't want to be in the library on a Friday night unless it was for "other" reasons.

Ron finally came 5 minutes before six.

"Let's get started," he sighed.

"Okay your essay wasn't necessarily bad, it's just that you repeated yourself too much. There were a lot of things you could have elaborated on like how exactly the potion weakens a werewolf and what happens when those who aren't werewolves take it," Ron said as he handed her essay back.

Hermione only nodded. She was too busy thinking about what fun she was going to get into this weekend. Being with Cormac might have been fun but she was ready for something new.

Ron continued to talk and she only returned his attention when he said, "Let's get started on the essay due next Friday so you can bring your grade up.

Hermione responded, "Can't we just cut this short? The essay isn't due for a whole week and I'll be able to focus more on Monday.

Ron answered, "Look its 7 now, if you can really try to write down a few good ideas and make an outline, I'm sure we can leave by 7:30."

"Fine," Hermione said and got to work. She didn't want to spend another minute in the library.

30 minutes later Ron looked over outline and said, "Well this is adequate but we should elaborate on it more on Monday. See you then."

"Seeya," Hermione said. She decided she was going to go to Hogsmeade where the Slytherins were meeting up and have a go at Blaise. She usually tried to avoid Slytherin boys, but he was by far the hottest one and she saw him give her the look more than once.

Ron decided to work on his lower body so he could increase his agileness and speed. He changed and began his workout at approximately 8:30. He decided to do 20 minutes of cardio, then leg presses, squats, seated calf raise, leg extensions, and leg curls.

He finished in a little more than an hour, took a quick shower, and headed to bed because he had to meet Lavendar Brown in the morning.

On Saturday morning, Ron woke up around 9 a little sore. He was going to Hogsmeade for breakfast to meet Lavendar. He got dressed and arrived there at 10

As always, the conversation with Lavendar was good and light. They talked about classes, N.E.W.T.S., and their teachers.

"McGonogall is by far my favorite but she is so stern and her face never changes. What we've seen her smile once, twice," Lavendar said while finishing the conversation with Ron and her both laughing.

"Yea you're right I feel the same way. Are you ready to head back," Ron said paying the bill.

Ron and Lavendar returned to the dorm around 11:30 and were intimate.

This was a weekly ritual for them. It all started one Friday night in the library where they were both studying and decided to have breakfast the next day. After a very heartfelt conversation at breakfast, they returned to Ron's dorm and found comfort for the first time in each other.

They were both lonely in a sense but they were friends who will always be there for each other. Ron understood their relationship would probably be nothing more than what it already was and he did not mind that.

He did care for Lavender deeply but having a girlfriend when he had to continuously study and work out would make his life even more stressful plus he couldn't really see himself with anyone officially at Hogwarts officially. He held her in his arms until she woke up.

Hermione woke up with Blaise in his bed. She didn't know how she was allowed to go to a Slytherin's bedroom but Blaise said some incantation that allowed it. She thought it was worth it too. Hermione laid there a while and recollect what happened last night.

She went to Hogsmeade and the boys looked like they already had a few drinks in them. Hermione watched Blaise flirt with a few girls while she drank a few butterbeers. After the beers were in her system, she approached the Slytherin.

"Hey Blaise, do you want to have a conversation with a real woman," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He turned around to see who it was. "Heeeeeyy Granger," Blaise said in a tipsy state."Why aren't with your Gryffindor girls?"

Hermione whispered,"If you havent noticed, I don't really hang out with girls. I spend most of my time with guys."

Blaise smiled and lauged drunkily "Youuu knoww that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't really talk to each other that much, riiighhht."

"Well who said we would be doing that much talking," Hermione whispered while slightly nibbling on his ear.

"What... what are you saying Granger?" Blaise asked.

"I'm saying why don't you ditch your friends and head back to Hogwarts with me for a good time," she responded winking.

Blaise looked her over and saw she was wearing a short skirt with a tight shirt that showed off her cleavage.

He leaned over and said something to Crabbe and Goyle tipped the bartender and followed Hermione out. Some slytherins were against being with girls that weren't in Slytherin much less mudbloods but Hermione Granger was hot and he was getting tired of all the Slytherin girls. He too was ready for something new.

They returned to the dungeons and Blaise picked her up and slammed her into the wall fingering and teasing her. He then carried her to the bed and tied her up. Soon he was painfully biting Hermione liked him being a little rough. Blaise entered her hard and she let out screams as he thrust into her like nobody had before. It was so good she that she was clenching the sheets and moaning very loudly. She came harder than she ever had with Blaise cumming soon afterward.

He collapsed onto the other side of the bed and began snoring. Hermione gathered the covers and fell asleep.

She was done daydreaming and began to gather her stuff so she could leave

She tried to be quiet but Blaise woke up sensing she was leaving and said, "Hey Granger, that was actually fun. Maybe we can fuck again if you're up to it as long as you dont get jealous about all the other broads I screw or want to be my girlfriend."

"Ha I doubt that will happen, but I wouldn't mind having another go with you after a while. Bye jerk," Hermione said while she dressed.

She left and headed back to Gryffindor. Hermione was still tired and decided to sleep the day away and put off her work until Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

JK Rowling is a genius... she owns it all  
>Hermione dragged herself to the library in order to meet Ron. She woke up around 11 all Saturday and did work for all her other classes except Potions all day.<br>She really didn't see how she was going to make it much longer without falling asleep. It was 6:00 and Ron still hadn't arrived. She decided to wait until 6:15 to leave.  
>Ron had to workout before his meeting with Hermione because he had a prefect meeting with Lavendar and the other house prefects.<br>As soon as he finished doing pushups, he grabbed his stuff and literally ran to the library. Of course the staircases would be moving the day he was running late.  
>6:14, one more minute and she would be able to leave. It wasn't like she didnt give him time.<br>Ron finally arrived as soon as Hermione was getting up to leave.  
>"Where have you been Weasley?" she asked.<br>"I was just finishing some other schoolwork up. Im sorry for running late," Ron answered while he averted her gaze.  
>"Okay, pull out your outline so we can add a few more details to it. Have you decided what else you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat.<br>"What if I say something polyjuice affects on the sleeping draught and how it can weaken it?" Hermione asked.  
>Ron responded, "Yea I actually think that's a great idea, but since we're already here you should do a little more research on it. There are a few books over there. If there is extra time we can just take a few notes on it."<br>"Alright," Hermione said getting up to go the the potions section.  
>She walked down the aisle and looked down the shelf. She felt so tired as she scanned the shelves. Hermione picked up a book titled Polyjuice Potions and their Everlasting Effects by Horace Slughorn.<br>Hermione scanned it and saw a few pages about how it affected taking the sleeping draught. She looked at her watch. It was only 7! She could not take another hour of this. She had to get out of this and go to bed.  
>"Hmmm, maybe I can get Weasley to take down these notes so I can relax a little," she thought.<br>She walked over to the table where they were sitting and touched his shoulder.  
>Hermione tried to say in her most seductive voice," Hey Ron, do you mind if I just take a break for a little while you take notes? Im exhausted."<br>Ron laughed to himself." Does she really not know that those tricks won't work on me like it does on those other incompetent guys?"  
>Ron responded in a somewhat stern manner so she would know he was serious, "No, I cant. Studies show when you write down what you read enables the brain to imbibe it better."<br>Hermione sighed to herself and thought, "I might have to actually seduce this git by touching him in order for him to do what I ask so I can get out of this."  
>Hermione sat down and stealthily moved her chair closer to him. She then crossed her legs so Weasley would be able to see a little bit more of her thighs.<br>Ron didn't even pay her any attention until he felt something rubbing his thigh. He looked at her and realized it was her hand.  
>She finally got his attention now she thought. Hermione whined, "Please Ron, I had to work so hard yesterday just so I could finish and study for Charms and Runes." She rarely begged but when she did she knew boys could not resist.<br>Ron moved her hand and responded,"We only have 45 minutes and if you can just take some notes since you work so hard in your other classes, it shouldnt be so hard. Plus I don't do other work for people that are perfectly capable of during their own."  
>What was wrong with this guy? Even the hottest guys who had plenty of girls couldn't resist her. The nerve of him, he should be flattered she even gave him this much attention. She even put her hand near his area and he seemed completely unaffected. Any other guy would have became hard on the spot. She even actually begged him which is not something she usually did. Any other guy, even Blaise would have agreed to her request. No guy has ever refused her!<br>"Fine!,"she yelled angrily as she snatched the book from him. She scribbled down notes and even began to write her body paragraphs until Ron said something.  
>"Okay it's eight and you made good progress. Ill see you at 6 on Wednesday."<p>Ron went to the prefect meeting which consisted of the usual. The rules, constant troublemakers, and house points. Thanks to Snape and Hermione Gryffindor was in last place by 100 points but Ron didn't even care.<br>After the meeting he went over his Divination notes for the quiz they were having tomorrow.  
>Even after this, he still wasn't tired and did a few hundred situps until he was tired enough for bed.<p>

Hermione walked back and realized she wasn't so tired anymore since she was fustrated about this whole Ron situation.  
>She never was this stressed over a boy. No it couldn't be because she liked him. He was so boring and crazy. He had to be in order to resist her.<br>"Hey Granger!" someone yelled.  
>Hermione turned to see who it was.<br>"Yes, Blaise," she said.  
>"I was wondering if you wanted to have some more fun," he responded.<br>"I'm always down for fun," Hermione said in a flirtacious voice while batting her eyelashes. "But this time, we're doing it in my territory."  
>She whispered the Gryffindor password so Blaise wouldn't hear and before she could make it upstairs, Blaise grabbed her and pulled her down on the couch.<br>"Hmm, never done it here. This should be intersting."  
>They had sex in which Hermione was on top on the couch. It was good but she had to admit to herself that she liked riding Cormac more.<br>Blaise then flipped her over and allowed her to come again  
>After about an hour, Blaise got up, zipped up his pants and said,"Until next time, Granger," before leaving.<br>As Blaise was leaving, Ron came in and had a glare on his face.  
>"What was that?," he practically yelled.<br>"What was what?" she responded.  
>"YOU BROUGHT A SLYTHERIN INTO THE COMMON ROOM! ARE YOU MAD? GRYFFINDOR IS IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU? ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A WHORE THAT YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM INTO THE COMMON ROOM AND NOT AT LEAST TAKE THEM INTO YOUR BED?<br>Slap! Ron touched his face and saw an infuriated Hermione  
>"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN AND NOONE WANTS TO BE AROUND YOU DOESEN'T MEAN YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME, she practically yelled and spun on her heel to go to her bed.<br>Ron was still angry and went upstairs to grab his workout gear. He decided to go blow off some steam.  
>He was up to 270 pounds on the bench press. After doing the bench press, he decided to do chin ups and work with free weights. Even after this he was still infuriated and began to work on his core. Finally exhausted, he took a shower and went to bed to get ready for a new day.<p>

Tuesday was pretty much an uneventful day and Hermione was not looking forward to Wednesday with that prick.  
>However, she knew how important it was to do well on this essay and since this was the last day they would meet before it was due on Friday in class she decided to come.<br>Hermione got there around 5 to revise her essay. While she read it, she realized it was probably her best one. Unfortunately, she could not take all the credit for it.  
>All she needed Weasley to do for this essay was to look over it, give her some feedback and finish it.<br>At the most, it should only take an hour. If he tried to hold her past that, then they were going to have another bad argument.  
>Ron arrived on time. She handed him the essay without saying a word so he could look it over.<br>After about ten minutes Ron said almost coldly, "This is good. I dont think Snape would be able to give you less than a passing grade on this one. Just add a period and comma where I told you too and you can go."  
>Hermione did what he said and left without saying a word.<br>She decided to head to the Quidditch field in order to meet Cormac. It had been a while since they had their last meeting.  
>-Since it was early, Ron decided to stay and study Arithmancy for a little while. Arouned 7:30, he finished still fustrated, and he decided to write in his journal.<br>Im still infuriated about Granger bringing someone in our common room. Even worse it was a Slytherin. I mean the whole school knows about her. She couldn't find somewhere else to have sex. After what I heard about her, she should know all the places where to do it. Calling her a whore was disrespectful and I shouldn't have done it but the decision she made was stupid and severly upset me. It probably would have angered almost any pretty much is the one who put Gryffindor in last place as far as house points go. What angers me the most is what she said about me. Not necessarily the virgin part, I'm not really insecure about that but the fact she said noone wants to be around me. I don't really have that many friends but I always reasoned it was my choosing. Do people really not like me? I dont know why I'm even saying all of this. I act this way for a reason in order to focus and not be distracted. Focus. That's what I need to do. On a final note, to think she can seduce me. Ha! Granted she's very attractive but she was definitely not his type. Like that would work on him.  
>Ron close his journal and went to the room of requirement to work out. Sensing his stress, the room turned into a track and Ron ran for a straight hour until he quit  
>-Ron didn't see the point of meeting Hermione this Friday evening since Snape actually gave them a break. Ron sensed it was because of the Gryffindor Slytherin game on Saturday in which he didn't want to bog down Slytherin with homework hoping they would win.<br>As soon as Hermione sat down, Ron said,"Let's go over the notes. I'm pretty sure he's going to give a pop quiz next week that he would undoubtedly tell his Slytherins about.  
>After testing Hermione over some of the notes, Ron decided she was doing pretty well and they could leave at 6:45. He told Lavender he would be able to meet her tonight since she wanted to watch the game tomorrow.<br>They were going to meet in her room since a lot of people were out getting drunk at Hogsmeade for the game tomorrow.  
>Hermione saw him rushing to leave and was curious as to where he was going. It definitely wasn't to get drunk because he never did stuff like that.<br>All of the boys were out either drinking or getting ready for the game tomorrow. Since her current three, Seamus, Cormac, and Blaise all played quidditch, they were off limits. Stupid pregame policies. No sex tonight.  
>She didn't feel like going out since it would be overly crowded. Curious and bored, she decided to follow Weasley.<p>

Hermione saw Weasley enter the room of requirement. Hermione waited until he entered to follow him did he need this room for? She knew the only way to get in would be if her need was greater than Ron's.  
>"Come on room, I'm bored tonight and you know that usually doesen't happen on a Friday night. Just let me in."<br>Opening one eye to see if it worked, a door surprisingly emerged.  
>Hermione quietly went in and saw Ron with his shirt off lifting himself up on two parallel bars.<br>She was stunned. Ron's body was shined with sweat and his muscles were completely ripped. His abs were cut and his pants were riding a little low which showed he had the chiseled leg cut that drove her crazy. His glasses were off and he had a distant stare in his eyes as if his mind was on something else entirely. His eyes were so blue and oceanlike. His hair was a little ruffled and the disgusting part he usually had in his hair was gone.  
>Ron Weasley actucally looked hot!<br>No, Hermione could not think like that but she couldn't even deny that she felt herself getting wet just by looking at him.  
>This feeling was scaring her and she decided to leave before she felt anything else or was seen.<p>

Ron had a weird feeling while working out but he finished and decided to bathe in the prefects' bathroom before meeting Lavendar.  
>Feeling more relaxed, he met her in her room and they enjoyed having the whole Gryffindor dormitory to themselves. After they were done having sex, Ron gathered Lavendar in his arms and she soon fell asleep.<br>Not yet tired, his mind began to wander. He was glad he had a true friend. He did have sex with Lavender but they could talk about anything no matter how light or deep. "Granted Hermione had"friends" but was anybody actually there for her? Did anybody actually talk to her about anything other than sex? The sad part was she was actually very smart and just did not apply herself enough. Was she afraid she would lose her "great" reputation if people found out about how smart she really is?"  
>Why was he even thinking about her while he had just had sex with Lavender who was in his arms. Hermione was one of the rudest persons he knew. That was Ron's last thought before closing his eyes and going to sleep.<br>-Hermione had a pretty good weekend. Gryffindor won and the afterpary was a pretty good one. She danced the night away and took Cormac back to her room. She forgot for a while what it was like with him. He was always up for a good time and never ceased to satisfy her.  
>Hermione got her essay back and decided not to look at it until Ron came to meet her in the library.<br>He sat down and asked,"How did you do on your paper?"  
>"Well I haven't really looked yet," Hermione responded.<br>"Why not?," Ron asked surprised.  
>"Because I'm scared to know what my grade is,"she answered.<br>"Hermione Granger, scared. Yeah right," he joked.  
>Hermione looked away and thought,Is he flirting with me, and do I actually like it?<br>He took the chance while she was looking away and grabbed her essay and turned it over.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed.<br>Hermione was waiting for him to tell her the grade but Ron remained quiet with an unreadable expression on his face.  
>"Well..." she said.<br>"Well what?" Ron asked.  
>"What did I get?" Hermione anxiously said.<br>"Are you sure you want to know?" Ron asked.  
>Hermione was getting nervous and reached to grab the essay but Ron pulled his arm back so she couldnt 't reach it.<br>"You know it's funny seeing you so worked up over a grade," Ron said jokingly. Hermione was getting tired and aggresively launched herself at him in order to get the essay.  
>Instead of getting the essay however, the force of her body caused Ron's chair to tip so that they both landed on the floor with her partially on top of him. Somehow his glasses came off and Hermione found herself looking into his beautiful blue eyes.<br>She felt some of his stomach muscles under her that she had the pleasure of seeing the other day. Hermione again found herself getting aroused and her body heat up.  
>Ron was the one who made the first attempt to get up by reaching for his glasses.<br>Was it her or was he blushing?  
>After finding his glasses, Ron reached for the essay and smiled,"You got an Exceeding Expectations. Good Job!"<br>Hermione didn't really hear what he said. She was distracted by his smile. It was beautiful.  
>"Hermione, Hermione, Earth to Hermione!," Ron yelled while waving his hand to get her attention.<br>"Sorry, what did you say?" she finally asked  
>"You got an E," he repeated.<br>"That's great!" she exclaimed half heartedly.  
>Hermione was happy truly happy about the grade but she was so scared of what she was feeling she really wasn't able to focus.<br>"Yea, it is, maybe Snape can finally reduce our tutoring sessions!,"Ron said happily.  
>"Yeah, maybe so," Hermione said.<br>"I'm sorry I have to go," Hermione said. "Thanks for all your help. See you later."  
>"Okay," Ron said confusingly.<br>He would have stopped her but there really was nothing new to go over.  
>Well time to work out, he thought.<p>

Hermione went to take a shower. While bathing, she wondered what was going on with her feelings.  
>Did she actually have a thing for Ron Weasley? She had to admit to herself maybe a little but she had valid reason.<br>He was actually decent looking underneath those glasses and clothes. From what she saw in the room of requirement, the word decent didn't even do him justice. Since he had a great body, Hermione wondered why didn't he show it in the slightest. Anybody who saw him could see he was tall, but his clothes always fitted him loosely and he looked rather sloppy. Noone, would be able to tell that that glorious body was hidden underneath all those clothes.  
>Second, maybe it was because he was the only guy who actually resisted her. It was a little interesting because it was something new and she was getting tired of all her old flames, even her favorite, Cormac.<br>Third, all the school work on top of Potions was truly exhausting. If she finally got him, he would be begging her just to do her work in order to get attention from her.  
>Yes, I am going to seduce Ron Weasley Hermione thought before turning off the light and fallins asleep. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

JK Rowling owns all the Harry Potter music! I'm just remixing it a little.

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I really appreciate them.

Hermione was eating breakfast on Wednesday morning by herself. Although some people hated to eat by themselves, she enjoyed it because it gave her time to think before her classes.

There wasn't as much chaos in the dining hall like with dinner or lunch since some people rathered staying in late than eating breakfast.

Her mind drifted to Ron. Hermione was so confused with her feelings toward Ron; she wasn't able to think about anyone else. Seamus wanted to meet her this morning for some "breakfast" but she surprisingly refused. She had to find a way to get him because unfortunately her usual tricks didn't work on him.

Hermione thought about Monday when Ron and she actually were cordial to each other. It probably had to do because she was showing some improvement in Potions. Yes she did have some intelligence.

Sighing to herself, she realized she was not only going to have to work this hard in Potions to get the grade, but also to get Ron.

-Later on in the day, Ron went to the dining hall with Lavender. As always the conversation was fairly interesting, but his mind went back to Hermione. He could not be attracted to her, her constant invading his mind had to be something else. She was so far from him. Yes, she was smart but they were completely different people.

Ron looked at the time and realized he should leave before he was late. "Hey lavender, I'll see you later. I have to go to class," Ron said getting up to leave.

Ron went to the library to meet Hermione and went to sit down where she was seated.

Ron had some good news; he could not wait to tell her. "So based on my calculations, you're passing the class. Congrats!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and said, "That's great!" She was ecstatic

Before she could stop herself she got up and hugged Ron. His body felt so hard and good. Not only that, but she smelled

She let go blushing and said, "I'm sorry, you just don't realize how happy I am to finally pass this class."

"Yea, I understand," Ron laughed.

"So Snape said we can reduce our tutoring sessions to once a week. I think he just wants you to do well enough to pass but not enough to outshine the Slytherins."

"Oh," Hermione looked away and felt somewhat disappointed realizing she would be seeing him less.

"Great, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Suddenly an idea came to Hermione. He seemed most impressed with her when she showed aptitude. Arithmancy was a subject she never got less than an O in, but other people didn't know that. At best, they thought she was just an average student. She could pretend to need help then show Ron how smart she really could be/is?

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione said in a somewhat dazed state.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just that because I've been focusing so much on Potions, I'm barely passing Arithmancy and I was wondering if you could help me. You know we have that huge test coming up soon?" Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Umm yea I can help you out. Is tomorrow at 8 ok? I have to do a few things first."

Like work out that glorious body of yours she thought. Hermione snapped back and responded,"Yeah that's great. See you then."

Hmmm, that was weird Ron thought. She can actually be nice when she wants to be.

Ron decided to work out before meeting Hermione. He had to go to another prefect meeting after their tutoring session which meant he was going to be spending some time with Lavender.

Ron found Hermione and sat down, "So what do you need help with?" he asked.

"I don't understand Aristotle's Law," she answered.

"Well, to summarize it, His law basically states that an inversion can occur if characters are repeated more than once. I really think the best way to learn this is by doing some problems. I'll do some of the same ones as you and we can compare answers afterward," Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said opening her book and getting to work.

After about 45 minutes Hermione looked up at Ron who was still working. She finished 10 minutes ago, but didn't want Ron to know because she was the one who needed help after all.

About 5 minutes later, Ron finished and they began to compare answers. Hermione made sure she missed a few so Ron wouldn't get suspicious. As he went over what she did wrong, Hermione wasn't really paying attention because she knew how to do all of them and exactly how she messed up.

Hermione took the time to study him. His hair was a little messed up and while he was pointing to her paper, she noticed how big his hands were. How she would like to have them on her, rubbing her, caressing her, gripping her, and even naughtier things. She shouldn't be thinking of that but she couldn't help herself.

Finally he started talking about the last problem that they got different answers on. She knew for sure that she was correct. Hermione remembered the professor saying how Socrates and Aristotle's rule had to be combined in order to work this problem. Ron's answer was the one that was wrong.

He seemed confused and Hermione couldn't resist telling Ron Weasley he was wrong.

"Ron, remember the professor said there was only way to do this type of problem," she explained while leaning in to show him what he did wrong. Her leg touched his. "This type of problem only works with Aristotle's and Socrates' law.

Ron responded,"Oh yea that's right, I forgot. Thanks Hermione." Did she just correct him?

"No problem Ron," she said smiling with her leg touching his. Ron noticed she had a beautiful smile. Ron felt his pants get a little tight and looked down and noticed he had an erection. How could this happen? He could not be like feeling this towards her like all those other blokes. Ron looked at the time and realized it was getting late and he had to go to his prefects' meaning but he couldn't get up yet.

Hermione also noticing the time and his uncomfortableness looked down and saw what was going on when Ron kept averting her gaze. She smiled to herself, so he does feel a little something for me. If little is the right word.

Instead of being too forward like she usually was when guys got hard because of her, she gathered her books and said, "Thanks Ron, I'll see you later." Before she left, she gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Ron sat there for a moment taking in what just happened. Finally his erection subsided and he hurried to his prefects' meeting.

After the meeting, Lavender and Ron went to the room of requirement since everyone was in the dorm. She was having a bad day and Ron comforted her. He was there for her like she was there for him on numerous occasions. Like always, Lavender fell asleep and Ron stayed awake.

His thoughts wandered to Granger. He couldn't stop thinking about her since their meeting in the library. Although he and Lavender were there for each other, she was never his nor was he hers. Then why did he feel a strain of guilt? Maybe because he knew things were about to change.

McGonagall called Ron to her office.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. I called you in here to tell you there will be a few people attending the school to inform the students of future career choices.

Ron already knew which career he wanted to pursue but he let McGonagall continue.

"I believe you wanted to be an auror, correct?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"I thought so. The auror office from the Ministry of Magic is very interested in you. You have shown an aptitude that Hogwarts has not seen for many years."

"Thank you," Ron said.

"You are very welcome Mr. Weasley. This will be announced to the school, but I thought I should warn you a little earlier in order to give you a heads up, "McGonagall said as Ron nodded.

"Also, I knew you probably aren't big into appearances but you will need to wear something nice and formal other than your uniform. Maybe go to Hogsmeade and buy something to wear. Appearances are important for these types of things you know," she finished.

"Thank you very much Professor," Ron said leaving.

Ron felt ecstatic about being noticed by the auror department, but he really had no idea what to wear. He needed someone to help him. Lavender wasn't big into shopping or dressing up and Ron didn't know anybody else... except Granger.

She was the only one he knew that could help him. He really had no other choice since McGonagall emphasized how important appearance was. Ron was going to ask her to help him at their next session.

When Hermione arrived at the library, Ron was already there waiting for her.

They were now studying veritsereum. "So what are the effects of his substance?" he asked after going over their notes for a while.

Hermione answered, "Well the person who takes the veritaserum is made to tell the truth."

"Does it always work?" he said testing her.

"Usually, but those who are highly skilled in occlumency and legimency can avoid its affects. It takes a great amount of skill. Only a few aurors and Dumbledore and Voldemort were able to withstand it."

"Good, well I think that's all Snape might try to trick us on, "Ron said concluding their session.

Hermione began to pack her books to leave and Ron snuck a peek at her legs. They were so long. Was it him or did her skirt seem even shorter today. Never mind that, he shouldn't be looking. What was wrong with him? Then he remembered, he had to ask her for help.

"Wait, Hermione, you've heard about the career fair the school is hosting right?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," she answered questioningly.

"Well McGonagall said we have to dress up and seeing as I'm kind of lost on matters like this, I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear, please?" he said.

Hermione smiled," Of course Ron, I can help you." Do you not have anything already?"

"No, not really," he answered. "I really didn't see a point since this is the first time the school is hosting something like this."

"Okay, so we need to go shopping. We can go to Hogsmeade to find you something. Can you meet me at Matilda's around 2 on Saturday?" she asked.

Yes, thanks so much Hermione, "Ron said.

"No problem Ron, you pretty much allowed me to do the impossible by helping me pass Potions. I might even get an Exceed Expectations. See you on Saturday at 2," she said while leaving."

"See you then," he said.

Hermione was excited about meeting Ron on Saturday, she loved shopping and she never had the chance to really shop for anybody else.

Ron met her at 2 in front of Matilda's.

"Thanks for coming Hermione," he said.

She laughed."Stop thanking me Ron. Let's go inside and work some magic, "she said winking at him. Ron felt his body heat up.

Ron had never been inside before, but the store was very nice.

"Do you need any help?" a woman asked that Ron assumed was Matilda.

"Yes, can you show us where the formal wear is?" Hermione asked.

"It's over there," Matilda pointed. "If you need any help just let me know."

Hermione nodded and thanked her.

Looking around, she immediately found the perfect shirt for Ron. It was blue that matched the color of his eyes. She was going to get it but instead decided to play around with him for a little while.

"Let's get you some pants since that will be the easiest." she said. Ron got some slacks after trying them on then Hermione and he walked over to the shirts.

"What's your size?" she asked then blushed realizing it sounded a little perverted.

"It's umm XXL," he answered.

Hermione reached for a purple shirt that size and handed it to Ron. "Here try this."

Ron went to try on the shirt and came out.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's ok but I was thinking that purple may not look professional enough for an auror. Don't want them to think you're soft." "Maybe something empowering like red," she said handing him a red shirt.

Ron went to go try it on. For some reason it was a little tighter than the purple although it said XXL which allowed her to see Ron's defined body better. She got that familiar feeling between her legs again.

"It's a little tight" he said.

"You're right and I don't think red really works anyway. Maybe black," she said.

The shirt was a little crinkled but it did seem to look pretty good on him. She reached up to try to smooth out the wrinkles. Her touching him across his chest and torso made him suddenly hot.

She loved feeling his muscles. She wondered what they would feel like with no barriers like shirts blocking them

"Do you think I should get it?" he asked which caused Hermione to cease her daydreaming.

Maybe Hermione thought.

"Maybe, but let's try this blue one," Hermione said rather softly.

Ron came out with the blue shirt on and he looked so handsome and sexy.

She was so entranced by him that she didn't hear him ask, "So what do you think?"

He had to say her name a few times in order to get her attention.

"It looks great; you should definitely get this one, but..."

"But what?" Ron frowned.

She walked closer to him and took off his glasses. Hermione was so close to him now that she could feel the heat radiating off his body, "I think you should cast a charm so you don't have to wear these. The shirt brings out your eyes and makes you look really sincere and honest. These glasses take away from that." She got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful. Hermione was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't stop herself and found her lips on Ron's. His lips were so soft and melted against his mouth.

Ron didn't move away but was kissing her too. He wrapped his hands around her waist to bring him closer and she felt his hardness. His tongue licked her lips eagerly and she responded by opening her mouth letting her tongue meet his. The feeling sent chills up her spine and Hermione let out a small whimper but it didn't last long because Matilda interrupted and asked, "Is everything ok in there?" Ron backed up and was blushing.

Hermione answered, "Everything is fine."

Ron looked away and said," I'll go pay for this and meet you at the door." Hermione nodded.

Hermione was so embarrassed. She was supposed to be seducing him not falling for him at the same time. She had to avoid walking back with him but she didn't want to just leave and be rude.

"Are you ready to head back?" he asked.

"Actually I realized I need to get something for myself too and it may take a while. You probably wouldn't want to wait because I can shop for hours."

Ron really didn't mind but he did need to study and he didn't want to push her sensing the tension.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," he said leaving.

Hermione finally breathed and went to get a drink to help her relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Jk owns everything

Tuesday was the day of the career fair. Ron hadn't seen Hermione and felt because of the kiss things were going to be awkward. He cancelled their tutoring session.

She was doing a lot better in Potions anyway. Just in case she needed some guidance, he told her some things to go over in a note. He also needed the extra time to do some research on the auror department so he can have a few things to ask them and say.

Hermione hadn't seen Ron for a while and she missed him. She went over what he told her to do in the note for Potions. Now she was getting ready to go to the career fair. Hermione decided to wear a gray skirt with a hot pink shirt and black pumps. It was feminine enough but not too much. Sexy and smart.

She hadn't yet told anybody, but she wanted to be an attorney in the Magical Department of Law. Well, time to knock them dead.

Ron was a little nervous and it was making him a little tense. McGonogall told him the auror department would approach him when they were ready. In the meantime, he tried to relax. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't and all the anticipation was just making it worse.

Ron looked around and saw different students talking to different representatives. Some for magical education, enforcement, law, research etc. Then he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her outfit was definitely Hermione, but her hair was pinned up with some of her hair falling down framing her face.

Hermione looked so at ease and lively while she was talking to someone he believed to be part of the magical law department. Her smile was so beautiful and the way she was moving was so cute. Ron wanted to talk to her, to be with her.

He was interrupted when someone said, "Ron Weasley?"

"Yes sir," he answered.

The man stuck out his hand and said," I am Robert Wellington, part of the Auror Department , and I heard you were interested in becoming an auror. Would you come with me so we can talk?"

Ron nodded and Hermione saw him for an instant before he followed an auror. If it was possible, he looked even more handsome than in the dressing rooms. She noticed a few girls looking at him and felt a surge of jealousy.

The conversation was going pretty well but the auror had to get back so he was closing it up.

"Well, you've definitely shown the intelligence for an auror, but it involves more than books. You have to really be able to outthink a criminal and some of them are really smart. Tactics is one of the most important things to be an auror," he explained.

"I understand sir," Ron responded.

"You also have to be physically fit too and our training is really intense. Other than that, I just wanted to tell you that you are our top underaged prospect. We even considered you training with us this summer if you would like to learn a little more about this career."

"I greatly appreciate that," Ron said.

"Well I believe that's all Mr. Weasley. Keep in touch and good luck with everything."

"Thank you sir, I most definitely will," Ron said as he was leaving.

Everything went well but Ron was still a little tense. He decided to go to Hogsmeade and have a few drinks.

Hermione felt like she had a good day. They seemed to be very interested in her. She decided that she was probably going to do their internship.

Feeling pretty good, Hermione decided to celebrate.

She noticed Ron was there. After knocking a couple back she approached him.

"Hey Ron, how did it go?," she asked.

He turned around and answered her, "It went pretty well. I might be doing some work for the Ministry over the summer.

"That's great, me too," Hermione said.

"Ha, what a small world. Congrats."

She went to sit by him. "So why are you by yourself?" she asked.

" I was a little tense this whole day. I just wanted to take some time to relax."

Oh, I understand," she said.

It started getting pretty crowded and loud in there.

"It's getting kind of hectic in here do you wanna go back to the common room and talk?" she asked.

"Yea, that would be nice" Ron said.

Fifteen minutes they arrived at the common room and sat down in 2 chairs.

Ron looked really stressed.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea I'm just kind of sore and I think drinking has made me thirsty," he answered.

Probably from all that working out she thought.

"Do you want some water? I can go and get some from my room," Hermione said.

"That would be great," Ron said with a smile.

She went to get some water and came back downstairs. Hermione handed him the bottle. As he reached for it, she saw him wince.

"Is your shoulder hurting you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea," he answered.

"Have you tried putting anything on it or going to Madame Pomfrey?" she asked.

"Not really, usually the pain just passes, but it's lasted for a while."

"Maybe I can help," she said as she got up and stood behind him.

Before Ron could say anything, she began to massage his shoulders. He let out a moan, her massage was definitely working.

Seeing his reaction and feeling bold, Hermione said, "You know I would be able to do this better if I didn't have to massage through your clothes."

"Yea, you're probably right," Ron answered.

He reached to unbutton his shirt but he felt a pang in his chest and shoulder. Noticing this, Hermione reached around him to unbutton his shirt. "I'll do it Ron," she whispered against his ear. Ron felt her lips touch his ear.

Hermione leaned in closer to unbutton his shirt and he could feel her breast on his back. Her face was close to his neck and she looked down and saw his erection. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing his neck.

Ron was getting harder than he was been in the library. After Hermione finished unbuttoning his shirt, she slid it off his back and went to massaging his shoulders with his undershirt on.

Ron was so horny he turned his head slightly to face Hermione and asked in a sexy voice, "My chest hurts too. Is there anything you can do for that?"

"Yes, I think I can," she answered.

She walked in front of him and sat in his lap. His arm muscles were bulging and she went to take off his undershirt. He lifted his arms so she could take it off. She ran her hands over his chest and down his torso slowly taking in his strong and toned body.

Ron began to unbutton her shirt and took it off revealing her black lace bra. Ron never saw a woman wear anything like that up close and personal. She was so sexy. He wanted to do everything he could to thoroughly please her.

Ron leaned in to kiss her and once again she got lost in his kisses. His mouth enraptured her and his lips were so soft. She wanted them everywhere on her body. She loved the feel of his tongue in her mouth. She wanted all of him. We should go upstairs she thought.

"Up," was all she said and immediately he picked her up to take her to his bed both topless. He didn't even feel the pain in his shoulder because all he wanted to do was be with her.

Once they made it upstairs, she reached down and felt his erection. She wanted it, she wanted himso bad. Hermione removed his belt and unzipped his pants where his erection was straining to come out. Hermione didn't know how much longer should would be able to wait. His hands under her shirt rubbing her thighs teasing her entrance and it ws driving her crazy.

She loved the feeling of Ron's hands on her. He went up to her hips and slid her matching thong down her legs. Ron gripped her ass and squeezed it making Hermione moan. He swore it was the sexiest thing he ever heard.

Hermione was so wet and all she wanted right now was Ron's cock. Sensing how she felt, picked her up grabbing her ass and placed her on the bed. He reached to take his boxers off while she took her skirt off. Ron climbed on top of her about to enter her but he stopped to look at her waiting for her to give him permission. None of the guys had ever done that before and it touched her heart that he cared enough to. His eyes seemed to ask if she was ready and she answered with a nod. How could she say no to him? He was so beautiful and who was she to deny him with those beautiful eyes.

Ron muttered some contraception incantation and gently pinned her arms down in order to lace his hands in hers as he entered her. Hermione moaned when she felt him fill her completely like no one else had before. Instead of gripping the sheets like usual her hands went to his back. He was so deep inside her and his whole being was making her feel the best she ever felt.

Soon Ron began thrusting into her and each time Hermione moaned. He wasn't necessarily thrusting at a fast pace but whatever he was doing allowed her to feel everything. Nothing ever felt better than what she was filling right now with Ron buried inside of her. Ron's body was slick with sweat and she loved feeling his hard body against her. Everything about him was so hard and firm. He began to speed up and her nails were digging into his back so much that it was drawing blood.

"So fucking good," Hermione said. "Best... best I ever had," she moaned. Ron leaned down and kissed her neck and ear. This finally sent her over the edge and her orgasm spread from her core to her whole body. She had orgasms before but never one as powerful as that. It was earth shattering. He pulled himself out of her and kissed down her body until his legs were at her opening.

"I never smelled anything sweeter," he said before taking her into his mouth. He licked her entire area up and down and flickered his tongue on her clit. Just about when she was on the brink of shattering, he stopped and kissed her mouth, teasing her lips with his tongue before it entered her mouth and she tasted herself on his tongue. Ron stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before going back down on her. This time felt even better to Hermione as he was using his tongue to make circles on her clit then sucked on it. Hermione said," Don't stop," as she ran her fingers into his hair, not in an intimate way but to keep him from stopping and teasing her like he before. She was gripping his hair so hard, Ron feared he was going to be bald after tonight. Hermione thought nothing else could feel better, but Ron proved her wrong when he fucked her opening with his tongue which caused her to scream loudly. He kissed her to quiet her and smiled against her lips.

Ron was so much into making sure that he pleasured her that he hadn't released yet. Hermione suddenly remember this and with a great amount of strength that she didn't know she possessed climbed on top and straddled him. She slowly let him fill her and take him while Ron thought he never felt anything so good. Although he knew she wasn't a virgin, she was still so tight and wet.

Hermione started to ride his cock. Ron moved his hands to help her set a rhythm but Hermione placed his hands on her erect breasts instead. He squeezed them while tenderly and teasingly running his fingers over her nipples. Hermione threw her head back at the feeling. Ron captured her at this moment because he never saw anything more sexy and beautiful. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and began to ride him. Hermione started off slow, but began to speed up because she wanted more and more of him Ron's cock. It was so deep inside her that she dug her nails into his chest while screaming and riding him. She looked at Ron and noticed his eyes were in the back of his head while he was moaning very loudly. She rode him faster and faster until she felt him emit his essence inside her. Her orgasm occurred a few seconds later. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him.

Hermione got off of Ron and before she could attempt to leave, he gathered her into his arms and laid her down beside him so that he was holding her with her back against his hard torso. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands gripped her breast rather tightly. "Stay with m tonight," he whispered in her ear. The sound of his voice made her melt into him. It was if he was holding her in order this way to protect her and she never felt so safe. For the first time in her life, she actually felt loved.

The next morning Hermione tried to leave without awakening Ron, but he was holding onto her so tight as if to make sure she didn't go anywhere. She reached for her wand to mutter a spell which caused Ron to stir and open his eyes. When she looked at him, she felt a surge of warmth in her body.

Ron," she whispered. "I have to go."

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Please stay for a little while," he begged.

" I can't," she said gathering up her clothes. "I need to study a little before classes starts," she lied.

After hastily putting on her clothes, she left but not before looking at him and saying, "I'll see you later."

Ron wanted her to stay. Why did Hermione always act so weird after they did something intimate?

First the kiss now this. He didn't understand. Did he scare her?

Maybe it's his premature auror skills he joked to himself.

Last night was the best he ever felt in his life. Sex with Lavender was good but not like that. He was so lost in Hermione and making sure he pleasured her that he forgot about himself. He gave a lot of himself to her last night, more than he usually gave to anyone.

Ron was worried. He never gave himself to anybody like that and he wasn't sorry but he had a feeling that all he would feel soon was pain.

Did Ron Weasley just sex me like I never have been before or was it a dream. Judging by her soreness, it was no dream. He had worked her.

She couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Although her mind always ended up wandering to her sexcepades, this was different. Every time she thought about it, she instantly got wet and hot. When she thought about Ron, she felt warm. These feelings were more than just sex.

This can't happen. She could not feel this way about anybody especially Ron Weasley. But he made her feel so good last night and it seemed as if he really cared.

There was a bright side; she did end up seducing him but not without consequences. She had developed feelings and she had to get rid of them quick. Either I could have sex with someone else to get over this or have sex with him again to get rid in a less intimate way like with everyone else.

Most likely Hermione was going to choose the latter. She told herself that it was necessary to get over him, but it also was so she could have another go at him.


	9. Chapter 9

JKR is the lyrical mastermind that wrote this music. I'm just a DJ.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really trying.

Hermione's grade was starting to slip a little in Potions. She was still passing but barely. All this stress thinking about Ron was distracting her. Hermione hadn't really talked to him since last week after the career fair.

She saw him in class but didn't really give him much time to talk to her. If she didn't really need help in Potions, she would have cancelled their session. So now she was sitting in the library waiting for him.

He came in looking like regular Ron. Not workout or dressed up Ron. He had his glasses on with his shirt loosely hanging giving no indication of his muscles. He was nerd Ron and To Hermione, he couldn't have looked any hotter.

"Hey," he said sitting down.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

Ron felt he should clear the air

"About the other night," he began to say but Hermione cut him off trying to avoid the conversation.

Hermione handed him her last test. "I didn't do so well on the last test. Some of the stuff on it was unclear to me."

Ron felt a sinking in his heart. She was avoiding talking about that night. Hermione didn't want to relive what he thought was a great night between them. Where did he go wrong? He made sure he pleasured her and was there for her. He was so hurt that he didn't know how much longer he could be here with her ignoring what happened.

Ron decided to stay and help her because tutoring would be another factor that would look good for the auror program and he worked too hard to pass up that opportunity.

Ron looked at her test "Well here when he asks for all the ingredients, you left out one of the most important ingredients, amermaid's fin."

Hermione nodded showing that she understood.

"And here you forgot to say what silver does to the wolfsbane potion. I think the rest you can find in your book in chapter 12."

Ron looked at the time and noticed it was 7:00. He just wanted to leave because he didn't know how much more he could take. His heart was broken.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to go. Is there anything else you need?" he asked sincerely.

Only you she thought.

"No, I think that's all. See you sometime next week" she said as he got up to leave.

Ron wanted to get away from everything. He was so thankful for the weekend and decided to take a nap. When he woke back up, everybody was gone and he was relieved.

Ron didn't much want to be aorund other people but he didn't want to bealone. He sent an owl to Lavender so that she could help with his lonliness.

Lavender responded and told him that she would meet him at 10.

Hermione sat in the library thinking about the past few days. She missed him. She wanted him so bad. The way he was inside her and whispered sweet things to her, how he looked at her as if she was a goddess.

He tried to talk about it but Hermione was scared. She considered going out to Hogsmeade to feel better, but she didn't want to. Maybe finding some of her old flames, but she just wasn't in the mood for any of them.

All she wanted at the moment was Ron and she had to get over him. Get over this. She needed to face this head on and just get him out of her system. If I just have sex with him again, I'll be over this she thought.

She was going to find him and settle this once and for all so things would no longer be awkward.

Hermione went up to his room about to ask to come out so they could talk, but stopped when she heard something that sounded like moans and whimpers.

Her heart stopped. No, he couldn't be. Curiosity was killing her. Hermione quietly said Alorama and creaked the door open. She saw Ron on top of Lavender Brown making her moan as he was whispering things into her ear just like he did to her the other day.

He was treating her just like she did all the other boys she was with. Like just another notch on his belt. He was no different.

Hermione was furious and it took all she had to leave and not say something. Ron would pay. Fucking manipulator putting up that nerd front when he knew exactly what he was doing.

Things weren't the same with Lavender. Ron was glad she was with him, but he didn't feel as connected to her as before. The intimacy wasn't as strong as before and he felt so distant. Ron only wanted Hermione so he closed his eyes and pretended she was the one with him and comforting him.

Ron waited in the library for Hermione but she didn't show up. He left and went to work out. Because of her, there was extra tension in his body. He worked himself harder than he ever had before by working his torso, chest, back, legs. In everything, he was putting up more weight than before.

Finally, he had calmed down and went to take a shower to ease some of the emotional and physical pain. Thoughts of Hermione on top of him, under him, clutching him, and moaning came to him. He gripped himself and released the last of his stress with thoughts of her.

Hermione was in her room looking for her Arithmancy book. The last place it could have been was in the common room because she was working on a project with Padma.

When she got downstairs she saw Ron walking through the portrait hole in a tight tanktop and shorts showing off his muscles. He must have just worked out because his glasses were off. She tried to turn around and leave before he saw her but Ron called out to her.

"Hermione, you don't have to avoid me" he said almost icily. "I won't bite."

"I just came to get my Arithmancy book," she replied.

Ron picked it up and handed it to her."Here."

"Thanks," she replied rather distantly and turned around to leave but Ron spun her back around.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked coldly.

Hermione averted his gaze and replied,"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"And I can tell when someone's fake," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"I think you know exactly what it means. You pretending to be all sweet with me when you're in fact doing the same thing with Lavender Brown," she answered practically stabbing his hard body.

"I didn't pretend to do anything. Everything I did and said was sincere," he answered.

"Well then why were you with her?" she asked putting her mouth in a pout.

Ron laughed. "What are we a couple now? Are you actually jealous? Hermione Granger who's been with more guys than anyone else. It's not as if we're dating."

She slapped him looking absolutely sexy and menacing at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, his eyes full of fury reaching touching his cheek.

"You're what's wrong with me. You don't talk to anybody and act as if you're so different when you're in fact nothing special, no different."

"If I'm nothing special then why are you fighting with me? I don't recall you ever causing a scene with Blaise, Seamus, or even your precious Cormac when you see them with other girls," Ron smirked.

"You cocky bastard. I don't want you," she lied.

"It didn't seem like that when you were in my room holding onto me, scratching me as if your life depended on it," he exclaimed.

"I didn't!," she said.

"Ha, not only that but you said you never felt anything better," he said smigly. "I can make you feel that way again if you want."

Hermione's eyes reflected lust and anger. "Prove it," she threatened.

Ron had already been hard for a while and her talking to him like that was all he needed to pull her forward. Hermione knew what Ron was going to do and was too fast for him. He went toward her faster this time and pulled her forcefully enough against him so she couldn't escape.

This was no time to be gentle. He wanted to be inside of her and fast. They didn't even bother with taking off each other's shirts.

She pushed him so that he fell in an arm chair. Hermione climbed into his lap and straddled him.

"Ride me," he demanded ripping her thong from her legs and hiking her skirt up.

Hermione slid his pants down and lowered herself onto his cock.

"Faster," Ron said forcing her to look at him.

Hermione sped up and Ron grabbed her ass to steady her.

"Fuck!" she yelled. "Your cock feels so good, I can't get enough. I want it all." still increasing her pace.

"So soft, so wet,"Ron muttered with his eyes rolled back. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and he let go inside of her. It was only moments later when Hermione had an orgasm. She collapsed onto him from sheer exhaustion.

They sat there for a while with his arms wrapped around her. Feeling better andsmiling to herself she whispered in his ear,"Sleep with me tonight."

Ron didn't say anything; he just picked Hermione up and took her upstairs. He laid her down gently on her bed. She removed the rest of her clothes in front of him and got in the bed naked. She couldn't have been any more beautiful he thought. He was falling for her, hard. Ron took his shirt off and climbed in.

They were both still awake after laying in bed for a while.

He whispered in her ear,"I wish we did that more."

Hermione turned to him," We can, but you can't be with Lavender anymore."

"You're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said before falling asleep.

Things were going as planned, Hermione thought.

Ron looked at the time. He had a class in an hour so he had to get out of bed. He was careful not to wake Hermione. She looked so beautiful. Everytime he looked at her, she got even more beautiful if that was possible.

_Meet me in the common room at 9:30 tonight so we can talk._

It would have been a perfect day if he didn't have to end things with Lavender. He didn't mind giving up the sex, it was just he felt bad that he could no longer be there for her like he could before. He didn't want to let her down.

Ron didn't understand how Hermione got him to feel like this so fast, but she had him more than he was willing to admit.

Hermione went to class as usual and of course her mind ventured back to Ron, but that didn't stop her from falling through with her plan to get revenge on the Lavender situation.

She was scanning the halls for Cormac.

She found him heading to the Quidditch field.

"Hey Cormac," she called. "It's been a while," she said in her most seductive voice.

"Yes, it has. I was wondering when you were coming to find me again."

"Yea I've been trying to get my grades up."

Cormac nodded,"I understand."

"Anyway, can you meet me in the common room at 9:15?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be there Granger,"Cormac said before leaving.

Perfect. Everything was going well.

Ron asked Lavender to meet him at 8:30 near the lake so they could talk.

"Hey Ron, how are you?," Lavender asked softly.

"I'm fine, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't think we can be as intimate as we used to. I'm sorry,"Ron said looking down.

Lavender smiled sadly ,"I wondered when this day would come. It's about time you said something."

"You knew,"Ron asked?

Lavender lauged," I noticed things haven't been the same with you for a while. It's Granger isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" Ron asked

"Just the way you look at her when she's around you and she has been the only person that you've really been around other than me," Lavender said.

"I'm sorry Lavender. I really didn't mean for it to happen like this. You know I'll always be there for you and I hope we can still be friends," Ron apologized.

"Of course Ron. Lately,I've been talking to somebody else too," she said.

Ron felt something in his stomach. It wasn't a negative feeling but a feeling of relief from the guilt he was harboring.

"Who?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Terry Boot," she answered.

"That's great Lavender!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Ron, I'll see you around. Take care," she said.

"Bye Lavender," he said hugging her. He was going to miss talking to her like before.

Ron began walking back to the castle.

"Hey Ron," Lavender said.

He turned around. "Be careful with Granger, I've heard things about her," Lavender said.

Ron laughed. "She's really not that bad," he said walking back to meet Hermione.

Cormac and Hermione were taking off each other's close. Luckily people were studying because midterms were coming up so they pretty much had the common room to themselves

After all their clothes were removed,Cormac got on top of her and entered her. For some reason, it bothered her that he didn't give her the look that Ron did. He didn't feel as good as Ron, but he still felt good. Very much Cormac

He began thrusting into her faster and Hermione's moans became sharper and louder that she didn't hear somebody walk in.

It was Ron right on time.

Stunned, Cormac got off of her and turned around. Great, it's Weasley he thought. I do not need another detention with McGonogall.

"Sorry Weasley. Umm do you think that you can pass reporting this to McGonogall? ," Cormac asked sincerely.

Ron's eyes were piercing. His eyes never leaving Hermione.

"Leave!" his voice filled with fury and his fist clenched.

Cormac wasn't easily intimidated especially by a guy like Weasley, but the way he looked was enough to make Cormac gather his clothes and sprint upstairs.

"What was that!" he practically yelled at Hermione after Cormac left.

"It was exactly what it looked like," she answered smugly putting back on her clothes.

"You knew what time I would be back. You did this on purpose"

Hermione nodded and answered confidently,"Caught me,"Hermione laughed.

"You Bitch!" Ron said, his face red with fury.

"Why so mad Ron? You even said it yourself. It's not like we're a couple. Are you jealous?" Hermione smiled a little too sweetly.

Right where I want you, Hermine thought.

Ron was so angry all he could see was red. He started to walk away, but he was not going to let Hermione get away with this without being punished.


	10. Chapter 10

JK Rowling owns all of HP world

Thanks for the reviews and help. Sorry about some of those misspellings.

This scene might be a little too much for some people. You've been warned.

The next night Hermione was heading to dinner when she past none other than Ron Weasley.

Her timing was always perfect she thought sarcastically.

She tried to hurry past him, but he grabbed her.

"Don't think you're going to get away with last night," Ron shouted.

"What are you going to do Ron? Put me in time out?" Hermione smirked.

"As a matter of fact I am," he said smugly walking toward her.

Hermione looked scared for a split moment but she soon regained her composure before Ron practically slammed her against the wall.

"Wha..?" she tried to say but was cut off by Ron's lips on hers and his tongue that was seeking entrance to her mouth.

For a moment, Hermione resisted but instantly melted against his intoxicating lips. His tongue was now working wonders in her mouth and she was remembering other places it had done more than satisfied her.

His hands were working fast and had already removed her uniform. Now he was removing the underwear her underwear. As soon as Ron was done undressing her, his hands went to squeezing and rubbing her soft and luscious breasts.

She let out a moan which made Ron squeeze them harder but Hermione loved it.

"Taste me," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Instead of going down on her he turned her around to face the wall.

"I don't think so Hermione. "Now I believe you asked for a time out and you're supposed to face the wall," he said. Bad girls can't always get what they want and they deserve to be punished," Ron said huskily.

As much as he wanted to taste her, Hermione could not be the one to tell him what to do this time. If he wanted any respect from her, he was going to have to take charge. Because of the way she acted, she would be at his mercy.

Ron reached for his pants and undid his belt, button and zipper in less than ten seconds. He then removed his shirt right before pulling down his boxers.

He pressed his body against her so she could feel his erection on her ass and his upper body against her back to make her wet and feel his need.

Ron inserted two fingers into her to see how wet she was.

"You're so wet," he said as he moved his fingers faster and faster inside of her. Ron wasn't going to do anything else until she begged.

From this angle, he had a perfect view of her ass and couldn't resist spanking it.

Hermione let out a moan and begged, "Do it again."

This time Ron did as she requested and spanked her even harder than last time.

Hermione knew that he was trying to make her beg and refused to, but as he moved his fingers faster and faster within her, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Ron, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he said still fingering her.

"Fuck me," she said in an almost commanding tone.

"I need to hear a please," Ron said.

"Ron, please fuck me right now," she practically yelled.

"That's more like it," he said placing her palms flat on the wall then grasping her breasts with his gifted hands.

Just as she finished yelling at him, he thrust inside of her and she moaned the loudest he ever heard before.

Ron was so deep inside her, deeper than he ever was before if that was even possible.

"Faster!" she demanded.

Ron was on the verge of losing it and moved his hands from her breasts to her hips so he could thrust faster and harder than ever.

"Yes, hell fucking yes! Your cock feels so good. Nothing can feel fucking better than this!" she exclaimed.

Her saying those words allowed him to increase his speed even more than he knew was possible.

That was all that was needed to send her over the age. A few moments later, Hermione came even harder than before and for the first time, she was blinded by stars as he climaxed seconds after her.

Finally opening her eyes, Hermione looked at Ron and said very seriously, "We need to go upstairs and talk."

With reality settling in and feeling a great sense of remorse, Hermione looked directly at Ron with tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Ron. The only reason I did that was because it hurt me to see you with Lavender," sounding sincere.

Ron wasn't planning on caving in that easily but when he looked at her beautiful face he melted and lost it, "It's ok Hermione, I guess I understand. I just didn't know that you cared so much. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but at that time I thought I was just another Seamus or Cormac to you. With my deepest sincerity, I wouldn't have led you on like that on purpose."

Hermione was quiet for a minute.

"I know Ron, but that's what kind of makes it hurt more because it was so easy for you to assume that. I was hoping that you would see me a little differently than all off of them," she said looking into his eyes.

"I couldn't think about anyone else after every time we did something starting with our kiss at Matilda's," she said while biting her lip.

"To be honest, things with Lavender weren't the same after that." I couldn't be there for her like before and even when I was in bed with her, my mind always went to you," Ron said gathering her in his arms.

Hermione turned to him and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. "I want you to be mining Ron, nobody else's.

"I already am," Ron said kissing her on the forehead before they soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait. Summer just really hit me. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Those who don't like the story or parts of it, sorry but im not worrying about a thing as bob marley would say. Thanks to those who have really helped me make this story better with their constructive criticism. It really goes a long way.

JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter

Ron woke up feeling fantastic with Hermione in his arms.

He and Hermione finally made it official.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He turned to his clock and noticed he woke up a little early. Usually he would have used this time to study, but all he wanted to do was watch Hermione sleep.

She was so beautiful he thought to himself.

Ron shifted so that he could hold her a little tighter.

After a few minutes, Hermione stirred.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said.

"Hey handsome," Hermione responded while tipping her head to get a better look at him.

"I should probably leave so we don't get in trouble," she said while removing the covers and getting up.

"Yea you probably should," Ron said disappointed that she was leaving.

Hermione leaned over the bed and whispered, "See you later handsome," before giving him a hot kiss.

That was all Ron needed to pull Hermione back into the bed on top of him.

Hermione loved the feeling of his body under her, but she really didn't want to be caught. She released her lips from his and said, "Ron, I really can't get into any more trouble. I should leave now before someone sees and snitches to McGonagall.

"Hermione," he said kissing down her body. "If you stay here for a while, you can leave while everyone goes to breakfast and get ready then. If you're hungry I have some pop tarts you can have for breakfast later."

Hermione hesitated," I don't know Ron," she said as she was beginning to give in eying his muscled back as he went down on her.

"Please," he begged before his mouth started kissing and licking at her opening.

Hermione finally gave in to what her body wanted,"Alright," she could barely say before she completely took in the wonderful feeling of Ron's mouth.

-Even though Hogwart's dining hall had way better food than Ron's pop tarts which were actually quite delicious, Hermione smiled to herself thinking she probably had the best breakfast ever this morning with Ron.

Now she was in the library thinking about their new relationship.

She had him but was she really trying to use him anymore, or did she actually want to be with him.

She had to admit the sex was good, really good, the best she had.

Hermione was about to start her Arithmancy homework when she felt someone embrace her from behind.

She turned around to see it was Ron, glasses and all.

Hermione took in the feeling of him before realizing it was a public place. She pulled him behind the bookshelves so nobody would see them.

He slammed her so hard against the bookshelf that some books fell.

Hermione was tearing at the buttons on Ron's shirt and took in his chiseled chest before taking off the rest of his shirt.

Ron did the same to Hermione and bent down to kiss her breast. He loved the taste of them, of her.

She threw her head back and hit her head but all was forgotten when Ron spread her legs and dived under her skirt to get a taste of something else he knew was delicious.

"Ron," she said with her head tilted back and her fingers in his hair.

"Yes Hermione," he said with a smile on his face.

She looked down through half closed eyes, "Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"I'm just teasing you a little," he said smirking.

"Well get back to it," she half joked, half commanded.

Ron gladly obliged and ran his tongue over her clit and began sucking it as his tongue went between her folds.

Hermione was moaning louder and louder and gripping his hair as he began to flick his tongue faster and faster.

Finally her muscles tightened and she climaxed with a scream that Ron stopped by kissing her lips which allowed her to taste herself.

All of a sudden, they heard a noise that sounded as if someone was approaching.

"We have to go," Hermione whispered.

"What's the rush?" Ron said not seeming to care about getting caught.

"Nobody will find us back here," Ron said as Hermione was fixing herself up.

"We just can't take that chance," Hermione said.

Seeing it was a lost cause, Ron gave in. "Ok, let's go," Ron said disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you later tonight," Hermione smiled trying to make him feel a little better.

The events of the day kept bothering Ron. He kept thinking how Hermione was always pulling away from him whenever they weren't in a private place.

He saw Hermione in potions and went to sit next to her. He tried flirting with her, but she made him stop.

At lunch he tried to hold her hand, but she kept moving away.

He tried to kiss her in the halls, but she would always pull him into a private room.

He liked being with her in private, but he also wanted a few things to be public too.

It hurt him a little that she kept doing this. It bothered her even more that Cormac got to have her completely in the library, but he couldn't.

Ron wasn't ashamed of her.

Hermione wished Ron would stop trying to do things with her in public.

She liked him, she really did it was just people would talk. He was a just well seen as a nerd and she wasn't.

Hermione was sitting in the common room because she got tired of being in her room and she felt someone Ron kissing on her neck. A lot of people must have been feeling the same way because she saw there were quite a few people in there with her.

It was none other than Ron and she was relieved to see nobody saw them.

She turned around, "Let's go upstairs to study," emphasizing the last word just in case people were listening.

"Let's just stay down here," Ron said.

"We might be a little too loud. It's kind of quiet down here," she said as she tried to get Ron to go upstairs with her.

"Ok," he responded somewhat flatly.

They went to his room and she put up some silencing charms.

Hermione started kissing him but Ron wasn't really responding like he usually did. He would have been all over.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Ron said as she undressed him and began rubbing on him.

Seeing that he still wasn't aroused, Hermione became a little frustrated.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked again puzzled.

"Are you ashamed of us, of me?" he asked no longer trying to suppress it.

"No, what would make you say that?" Hermione lied.

"It's just every time we're in public and I show you affection, you pull away," Ron said looking into her eyes.

"It's just we have different reputations. People why we were with each other and there would be a lot of unnecessary drama. It would ruin our images, Hermione said truthfully. "Just think you're the smart guy with the girl who likes to flirt," Hermione said trying to make it sound better.

"Hermione, I'm not ashamed to be with you at all. I don't care what people think. You're more important to me than they are," Ron responded.

"Well, maybe you could you know change a little bit," Hermione requested.

"How?" Ron frowned.

"Maybe getting rid of the glasses and getting some fitted shirts that show off your frame a little better," Hermione said.

"You mean look more like Cormac or Blaise?" he asked angrily.

"No Ron, I'm not saying that. I mean I changed a little for you. I studied and improved my grades to impress you," Hermione said.

"What that's not the same. You improved your grades because you had to and I can tell you've always been smart. It's not like you were changing who you are, but you're asking me to. Is that what it takes for you not to be ashamed of me?" Ron asked. "You need me to basically be more like those other guys you were with before so you can stop hiding me?"

"Not act like him, I mean I don't know," Hermione said.

"You know what I don't know?" Ron asked angrily.

"What?" Hermione responded.

"I don't know if I want or even can do this anymore," Ron said blatantly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked somewhat devastated.

"I don't think I can be with you Hermione. I didn't know you would be like this. I thought you liked me for who I was. I think you should leave," Ron said gesturing towards the door.

"But Ron I-," Hermione said.

"Leave Hermione," Ron interrupted her sounding a little hurt.

"Fine, has fun with being you," she said leaving.

Maybe Lavender was right about Hermione. He felt lonely

Sometimes the loneliness really did get to him, but he had Lavender. Now he really didn't have anybody.

Lavender was with someone else now, and he cared for her too much to ruin that.

Hermione thought she could treat him just any old way, but now it was time to prove her wrong.

Maybe he was too serious sometimes. It was time to have some fun.

The next day he had a longer lunch break, and went to Matilda's to get some better fitted clothes.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley do you need any help this time?" she asked.

"No, but thanks Matilda," he responded.

"Ok, well let me know if you do," she said as she was organizing the store.

He picked up a few uniform shirts along with some t-shirts and jeans.

Afterward, he stopped by the wizard optometrist to do something about his glasses.

"Hello I'm Dr. Collins. How may I help you sir," the doctor said reaching out to shake Ron's hand.

"Hi, I was wondering if there was something you could do that would allow me not to wear these all the time," Ron said taking off his glasses.

"Let me see," he said pointing his wand at Ron's glasses then eyes.

"I believe I have just the thing," he told Ron.

"These are contacts, but we've enhanced them with some optical spells that make them last up to six months and they clean themselves. After about six months, come back here to get some new ones," Dr. Collins said.

"Thanks Dr. Collins," Ron said shaking his hand.

"See you in about 6 months," the doctor responded.

Ron apparated back to Hogwarts and went to his room to change. After putting his contacts in, Ron's stomach started to rumble and he noticed he still had enough time to catch lunch.

He headed to the dining hall. When he walked in, he noticed that a lot of heads turned his way, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw a lot of girls looking at him. He did notice that while most girls looked pleased with his new appearance, one familiar brown-haired girl looked a little upset.

"Wow is that Ron?" he heard a female voice whisper.

"Hey, are you single," he heard someone call out playfully.

Ron looked at Hermione when he responded, "Yes, I am."

When Ron went to sit down, a girl pulled Ron playfully toward her and asked," Can you tutor me?"

"Of course, we can set up a time later," Ron flirted looking into her eyes.

Revenge was sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I would especially like to give a shout out to ceth1986 and andrea weasley. Because of them, I decided to do an update today. Hope everyone enjoys. I think this story will be ending very soon.

JKR owns all of HP.

Ron couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying this new attention. After news of his first tutoring session with Katie spread, girls were begging to be "tutored" by him.

The news spread rather quickly

Girls do talk Ron thought to himself, especially those Patil twins.

He did miss having someone to talk to sometimes.

Their tutoring sessions were never officially cancelled by Snape, but Hermione seemed to be doing well enough that this was not brought to his attention.

It was a whole 2 months since he talked to Hermione. He still would have the occasional breakfast with Lavender, but they were purely platonic now. He was excited to having breakfast with her this Saturday.

Ron ordered what he usually did, the supreme breakfast.

Ron loved his conversations with her and he had to admit that she really was his only true friend. Although many girls said they would be available for him, it was only because of his new reputation, not that they truly cared for him like Lavender did.

"So how's your love life?" he joked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Pretty good, but boring compared to yours, Mr. Weasley," Lavender joked taking a piece of his bacon.

"And what do you mean by that Ms. Brown?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"You don't even have to ask. Your newfound sex life. The whole school is talking about it, well all the girls actually. The boys are quite jealous you're getting all this attention.

"That's a shame, but I'm sure there's one girl who can help them out with that," Ron alluding to Hermione.

"Hmm," Lavender said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" Lavender asked still smirking.

"That hmmm," Ron answered.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Lavender said clearly enjoying teasing him.

"Please tell me Lavender," Ron begged.

"Well a lot of guys have always been trying to get at Hermione, but especially now it's even more," she explained.

"Oh," Ron said feeling a twinge of jealousy, not even trying to hide it.

"But rumor has it is that she's been turning them all down. It's actually as big as your sexcepades," Lavender said.

"Really?" Ron said not trying to hide his smile.

"You know it's kind of like you both changed characters a little bit," she said.

"Yea ok Ms. Corner," he joked.

Ron couldn't help but notice Lavender was smiling widely. He really was happy for her.

"I guess we should be going. I have to meet Michael soon," Lavender explained.

"How selfish of me," Ron joked paying for his and her breakfast.

"I'll see you around Ron. This was fun as always," she said hugging him and kissing him platonically on the cheek.

"Of course," Ron said as she released him from their embrace.

"And she'll come around soon enough Ron," Lavender said.

"Why Lavender, I don't know who you're talking about," Ron joked.

Ron went to the Room of Requirement afterward to be alone and release some tension.

He now was lifting about 330 pounds and it was beginning to feel a little too light for him.

Ron decided to do some extra pushups and go for a run.

Ron had to be honest with himself; this extra tension was all from Hermione.

He missed her. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her again completely, but she had hurt him too much for him to go crawling back to her.

No matter how many girls he slept with, he could not get over her. His threesome couldn't even distract him enough from her.

Hearing that she wasn't sleeping around like she usually did was perplexing him. It did make him feel better though, hearing that from Lavender.

Doing some pull-ups, he was remembered what it felt like to be with her. How her body felt on his, her breasts, her lips, her hands, the sounds she made.

He was glad there were no stories of her with any other guys, but that didn't mean she hadn't been with any. If she was being more secretive, it could mean she was getting to be more serious and looking for something that last.

His rage began to build up when he thought of Cormac or Blaise with her, giving her only what he should be giving to her.

The room must have sensed his rage because a punch bag that looked exactly like Cormac came out of nowhere and Ron punched it until he was exhausted, eventually busting it completely.

Exhausted, he took a shower and went to sleep. He would have to go to the library early in the morning to study because he really didn't get anything done with all the girls hanging around after class.

Hermione woke up early. She couldn't sleep. Ron was on her mind all night and it wasn't helping that she had a big Arithmancy test.

She woke up at 6 and went to the library after getting dressed.

As Hermione was studying, she knew she would do well on this exam. So far, she had gotten all of her practice questions write, even the challenge ones which were usually bonus questions.

Hermione hadn't been with anyone since the whole Ron fiasco, and she missed him terribly. While other girls were begging to be with Ron, more boys than ever were asking to be with her, but she declined them all.

She might have had somewhat of a friendship with Cormac and while he finally asked her to go on an official date, she declined him just like everyone else.

No one made her feel like Ron did and she didn't want to feel anything else. It was just too bad he didn't want anything else to do with her.

From what she heard, he wasn't dating anyone officially, but he wasn't exactly alone either. Yes, Hermione had heard all the rumors about him offering "great tutoring services" which was clearly not just academic since all the girls were talking about great he was. She was the only one who was supposed to know that, and well Lavender, but Lavender was always around Michael these days.

Hermione may not have known a lot about love, but she did know a lot about sex and from what she heard, she was surely the best.

I wonder if he's had anyone better than me, Hermione thought to herself. Just like he was a secret sex god, there could be a few secret freaks around the school. She had heard rumors of him having threesomes, and she really didn't know if she could compete with that.

About to do her last problem, she heard someone shuffling in the library and turned to see a mess of red hair disappearing behind the bookshelves. She was sure it was Ron and she was even surer he was watching her longer than he should have been.

Before finding him she unbuttoned a couple of her top buttons and brought her skirt up a little bit higher to show a little more leg.

That was close Ron thought. He wondered if Hermione saw him.

He didn't mean to watch her. It was just that she was so beautiful and the way her skirt was riding up her thighs was enough to distract Ron from searching for some reference books. He was about to look in another section when he heard a sexy,"Hey Ron. I thought it was you."

It couldn't be anyone else other than Hermione.

So it was Weasley watching her, just like she thought. This might be the only time to set things straight since they really didn't see much of each other, and when they did see each other they didn't acknowledge it.

Hermione didn't know what it was that made her decide to find and talk to him.

Maybe her not having sex for two months was making her a little brave, maybe a little bit crazy. It might have also been that she was a bit curious of his new look.

She watched him for a bit before notifying him of her presence.

He was wearing a fitted shirt like the one at the career fair, but it was his Hogwarts shirt. Ron's tie was hanging loosely from his neck and his sleeves were rolled up making him look even more sexy than imaginable.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Ron genuinely asked.

"I'm fine. I see you still study hard," Hermione answered.

"Ha, yea, I haven't had the chance to study as much you know with all this tutoring," Ron intentionally said trying to rub it in.

"Yea, I see. So what are you studying for?" Hermione asked.

"Arithmancy. You know we have that test today. What about you?" he said.

"The same. Do you want to share a table?" Hermione asked hiding the fact that she was about to leave.

Ron hesitated.

Hermione took the initiative, "Come on Ron, you know we do actually study well together, and we were friends before. It's been a while since we talked to each other. I don't see why we can't be friends again."

"You're right; I'll just go get my stuff. Where are you sitting?" Ron asked as if he hadn't seen where she was before.

"The table nears the window. I think you saw it when you passed me to go to the bookshelves," Hermione smirked knowingly.

"Yea, I'll see you over there,"Ron blushed.

-They worked in silence for a while.

Ron was having trouble with one of the challenge problems.

He didn't want to ask for help, but he sighed in frustration.

"Do you need help Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Just with this one," he said giving in.

Hermione quickly scanned his work to see what he did wrong.

"Okay you did it right up to this part, but further down the page is where you made an error or two," Hermione said pointing to the page which caused her to reach enough enabling Ron to see down her shirt.

Her breasts looked so heavenly and in that black lace bra, he could have sworn was see through.

Ron was glad they were sitting at a table or Hermione would have been able to see his obvious desire for her.

"You see what I mean Ron," she asked.

Ron completely missed what she just said.

"Can you repeat it again?" he said.

"Of course. You forgot to invert here and here. Also this one at the bottom doesn't need to be inverted. Maybe you should try this one," Hermione answered noticing he was still peaking at her breasts.

She knew for sure that he was looking down her shirt like before. All the girls he's getting and he still can't seem to resist me, she thought.

Ron tried another problem just like the former one but still got it wrong. It wasn't helping that Hermione seemed to be teasing him either.

Sensing that he needed a little more help, she went to get another book.

"You know, I think there's a book that will explain this better than me. I'll go get it for you," she said getting up allowing Ron to get a good look at her long legs. How he wanted them wrapped around him.

When she left, Ron got a chance to finally breathe. It did not make any sense at all after all the sex he was having to get so easily aroused.

"Here Ron," Hermione said standing behind him, placing the book on the table.

Ron reached to find the page.

"It'll be easier if I find it for you," Hermione said reaching over him with her sexy voice in his ear.

When she reached over him, he felt her boobs against his back, and his cock got even harder.

"It might be better if I stand over you to see exactly why you're messing up," Hermione said.

"Yea, probably," Ron said without thinking.

She watched Ron and saw that he forgot to differentiate before he inverted.

"I think you forgot something," she said running her fingers through his hair tenderly at first then in a more passionate way.

"Oh yea, differentiation," he remembered and the way Hermione was gripping his hair gave him memories of him tasting her.

Ron finished the problem, and saw that his answer was a little off.

Hermione knew exactly what he did Ron, but she felt he could figure it out on his own.

"I forgot about the integral," Ron said finding and fixing his mistake.

"See, I told you that book would help," Hermione said.

Ron was about to thank her when he felt her lips on his neck, with her fingers undoing her tie. Before he knew it, she was unbuttoning his shirt.

He had to stop her.

"Hermione I," Ron said but was interrupted.

"It's ok Ron, I see that you miss me," Hermione said obviously talking about his erection.

He couldn't even stop her.

All of his shirt buttons were open and her hands were rubbing his chest while she was still standing behind him.

"I have to go," he lied trying to get up.

Hermione went to sit in his lap and straddled him to stop him from leaving, teasing him even more.

"No you don't Ron. We still have an hour and a half before class starts," she said nibbling and whispering in his ear.

Ron was giving in. His hands went under her skirt and squeezed her ass. How he missed it. Hers was the most perfect in the world.

She had to feel his erection. He couldn't ever remember being this hard before, not even with the twins.

"Wow Ron you must have really missed me," she said obviously referring to his erection.

Ron answered her by kissing her and plunging his tongue into her mouth. She was so delicious. He was biting her lip punishing her a little for what she did to him, making him leave her. She was grinding against his erection and it made him want her more. Why did he leave this? Leave her?

Ron was beginning to think, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. This was Hermione's fault and now he was getting angry. Ron stopped kissing her allowing Hermione to look at him and he looked furious.

She was still sitting on his lap as he began yelling at her.

"Get off of me Hermione. Your tricks aren't going to work on me again," Ron said angrily shoving her off of his lap.

"Ron calm down. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione said truthfully.

"Yea right," starting to button his shirt.

No, he could not leave. She was so wet and aching for him. He obviously wanted her too because she felt his hardness.

She was getting irritated.

Hermione roughly shoved him back into the chair.

"Sit down. You need to calm down. You obviously want me. Stop trying to fight it," she said removing his pants and boxers.

Ron was a little terrified but he liked it. Before Ron could say anything else, she went down on him and all Ron could do was take in the feeling of her mouth on him.

Hermione rarely went down on anybody. In fact, she only gave Cormac a blow job just a few times when she was with him, and from what she knew, it made boys vulnerable.

Ron didn't really like girls going down on him. Maybe he saw it more as an intimate thing, allowing a girl to see him so vulnerable. He allowed Lavender to do it a few times, but she nothing compared to what he was feeling. One time coming back from Hogsmeade when he was drunk, he allowed Hannah to go down on him, but he didn't really remember that much of it. If it felt like what Hermione was doing to him, no matter how drunk he was, he would have remembered it.

Hermione was licking his head and swirling her tongue around his shaft before pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, slowly at first then speeding up. Ron was grunting and moaning, while he began to shake, and she knew he was close. She slowed down a little to tease him, before she completely stopped.

Ron looked down to see why she had stopped and it looked as if she was done.

"Please finish," he practically begged.

"And why should I?" Hermione asked.

"Because it felt so good," Ron breathed.

"I'm sure other girls can do it for you, "Hermione tried to say in her sweetest voice.

Ron was getting annoyed. He knew what she was doing. She wanted him to beg and tell her that one amounted to her.

"But I want you to do it, please I'm begging you. You're the best at it," Ron said truthfully giving in.

"I thought so," Hermione said before she started sucking his cock again.

She wasn't taking her time at all this time. Hermione went faster and faster until she felt Ron get weak and moved before he came on the floor.

Ron saw white for a few moments before he saw Hermione trying to fix herself up so that she could leave.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said while swiped the table clean of their books and picked her up and laid her forcefully on the table.

"Ron, I need to go to breakfast" she said trying to find an excuse, but even she didn't want him to believe her.

"You can't just do that to me and make me seem so vulnerable," he said with his eyes filled with lust and anger.

"It's not my fault those other girls aren't giving you what you need, what you want," Hermione said smirking.

"I'll show you what I need," Ron said taking her skirt off of her, noticing she didn't have on any knickers which only made him want her more.

Noticing her wetness, "and I know for a fact you haven't gotten any at all" Ron said.

"Maybe I have just been quiet," Hermione said.

"Doubt it," Ron said.

"Cormac wants to really be with me and I don't have to hide him," Hermione said knowing she had him.

"That's enough," Ron said angrily ripping her shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere.

He grasped her breasts under her bra which was see through and commanded, "Take it off now," referring to her bra. She immediately complied due to her overcoming lust and because his tone was scaring her a little, although it was very sexy.

Ron didn't know how much longer he could take. He was going to tease her with his fingers but his cock was aching to be buried deep inside her.

"If you really wanted to be with him, you would be," Ron said plunging hard and deep into her which caused the table to move forcefully behind her before she could respond. Her legs immediately went around him and her hands went to his back causing him pain, but the way her pussy was making him feel caused him to ignore it.

Ron was going into her hard and deep, but slow so he could take in the complete feeling of her. She was so wet. Ron never remembered anybody being as wet or tight as her from that matter. He didn't understand from all the sex she had how could she still be so tight. She probably did those exercises that he saw in a book.

"Faster," Hermione said bringing him out of his thoughts. Ron didn't speed up. He wanted to make it last a little bit longer and tease her as she teased him before. He didn't know when he would get another chance like this, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She felt so good, too good. Even as he was trying to tease her, she still had power over him.

"Faster!" she said in a more commanding tone. Ron sped up but not enough to Hermione's liking.

She was getting irritated and squeezed her legs tighter around him so that he would know she was being serious.

"I said faster!" she yelled at him.

"Tell me the truth. How I'm the best you ever had and no one makes you feel like this, as good as I make you feel," Ron said thrusting into her.

Hermione didn't want to give in, but what he spoke was the truth and she needed him, needed all that he could give her.

"No one amounts to you. You fuck me the best. I can't even be with anyone else anymore at all," she said truthfully.

That was all Ron needed. Ron went into her so fast and hard that she had to hold onto the edge of the table so she could hold on especially since the table was moving. Seeing her boobs bounce only made him go faster. Hermione could feel her body tense and not long afterward she had the most stimulating orgasm she ever had.

Ron was still going into her, and with one final thrust he came inside her as if claiming her as his own before collapsing on top of her. What Ron forced her to say was true, only he could make her feel this good. He got off of her, and she noticed that the table moved significantly from where it was before.

Her hormones were raging and before she could stop herself she teared up, but luckily Ron was getting dressed so he didn't see her.

Hermione got off the table while using her wand to summon and fix her clothes. After putting them on, she used her wand to straighten up their area and move the table back to where it was before.

Ron was gathering his books, but before he left Hermione felt she had to say something.

"I'm really sorry Ron. I didn't mean for all of this to happen," apologizing sincerely.

"Yea me neither. Good luck on your test," he said about to leave but before he did, he captured her mouth in an enticing kiss.

"You too," was all she could say.

Hermione was confused. Was the kiss more of a goodbye kiss or something else entirely?

Second to last chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

JK owns everything.

Last chapter. Hope people like it but if not... my bad! Can't please everybody!

Hermione was feeling very confused and decided to see Ron. She really didn't want to show up to his room unannounced, but she couldn't find him anywhere and he hadn't responded to her owl.

She went to his room and knocked on the door.

-Ron heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

In stepped Hermione Granger, sexy as ever in a tight pink tank top and black shorts.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked somewhat angrily.

Where was all this hostility coming from?

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is and it's you," Ron said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I had enough of your sex games! I'm sick of it! So are you actually trying to talk to me this time?" Ron yelled.

"If I recall Ron," she said stabbing his chest "you enjoyed as much of it as I did if not more," Hermione said.

"You've had a lot of fun with your twins and all those other girls have you not?" she asked.

"Well I-" he started to say but was interrupted.

"So don't try to make it seem I'm the only one with the sex games Ron," she said.

"What? You are the queen of them. You started all of this! I wouldn't have done any of this if it weren't for you and you making me fall in love with you," he yelled.

"What... what was that?" she stuttered.

"Nothing," Ron said looking away.

"Tell me Ronald," Hermione demanded.

"There's nothing to say Hermione. I think you should go before anything gets out of hand," he said rather sternly.

"I am not going anywhere and neither are you," Hermione said with a fierce look in her eye and a swipe of her wand.

Before Ron could respond, he was on his bed with his hands and feet tied to the bed posts.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Hmmm, there's no denying that you aren't enjoying this," she said gesturing to the slight bulge in his pants.

Ron blushed and Hermione proceeded to climb on top of him.

She was now straddling him while both of them were still fully clothed.

"I've really missed you Ron," she said while sliding her fingers down the middle of his shirt and began to unbutton them.

"And I can tell that this morning wasn't enough for you or at least part of you," she said grinding against his erection.

Ron let out a low moan which made Hermione smirk.

"That's what I thought. You know you could make this a lot easier on you Ronald if you just told me what you said.

Ron just looked away and shook his head. He was trying not to speak, but he couldn't help that he was getting turned on.

Fine, Hermione thought Ron wanted to play the hard way.

Ron's opened shirt was now opened revealing part of his glorious body.

Hermione decided to tease him and began rubbing his chest and abs just to the point that her fingers brushed against the top of his pelvic area. Hermione knew that this was one of his hot spots.

"Ron tell me what you want. Don't you wanna touch me?" she asked

Of course he did, but he couldn't give in. Ron turned to look away trying to control himself.

"Ron now you give me no choice," she chuckled.

Ron was a little frightened and in a matter of seconds with a swipe of her wand, Hermione was completely naked straddling Ron's lap.

His eyes were glued to her body looking hungrily at her breasts. It wasn't fair that a person be that beautiful and conniving at the same time.

"Now I have your attention. Feel like talking now?" she asked.

Ron was about to, but decided not to say anything.

She started kissing him from the top of his forehead and slowly worked her way down his body. First his eyes, then his nose, cheeks, and then his soft lips. "Mmm," she moaned. Hermione went to nibble on his ear then proceeded to kiss his neck, taking a little more time than necessary.

Hermione went down to his chest and decided to have a little extra fun, by licking his right nipple. Surprisingly, he emitted another moan as she kept swirling and flicking her tongue across it. She then proceeded to do the same thing with his other nipple.

"Ron you taste delicious. I wonder if you taste this good everywhere" she said with a mischievous look in her eye.

Hermione continued to kiss down his body loving the feeling of her breasts sliding down his upper body.

Hermione's kept kissing down Ron's torso until she came at a spot just above Ron's pants.

"Now Ron, it isn't fair that I'm the only one who's naked is it? I think that part of you wants to be free," Hermione said hinting at his cock.

With a wave of her hand, and an incantation, his clothes were gone and Ron was just as naked as she.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief because his pants were constraining him so much that he was about to go crazy from the things Hermione kept saying and doing to him.

Looking down at Ron's cock, Hermione saw that he had a little bit of precum fluid on it.

Almost instinctly, she proceeded to lick it off.

"Wow Ron, you do taste delicious," she said licking her lips looking up at Ron.

Ron was now squirming to be free and she knew he was about to break.

She was licking his head slowly to tease him and to taste as much of him as possible.

She then took his cock in her mouth and moved her head back and forth.

The way she was sucking him off made Ron feel deliriously good, but he wanted to cum inside of her.

He finally spoke. "Please," was all he said knowing that Hermione would know what he wanted.

Hermione only moved faster.

"Please," he begged more desperately.

Hermione wanted him to tell her what he said, but she really wanted to feel his hard, thick cock inside of her and his begging was enough to satisfy her for the moment.

She released his cock from her mouth and climbed back up his body so that she was straddling him again. He seemed to love her riding him, which only bruised her ego.

Hermione slowly slid down his cock so that she could feel all of his manhood. She would never tell him this, but she absolutely adored it.

Hermione began to move up and down with him inside of her at a slow pace. She was determined for him to admit what he said and say how he truly felt. Hermione knew that her going at this pace would send him over the edge.

Ron loved being able to feel every inch of Hermione's womanhood around his cock, but he wanted her to go faster.

Ron was surprised that he held out this long. Not being able to touch Hermione's beautiful body when he so desperately wanted to was killing him. She increased her speed only a little in order to tease him making her breast bounce even more. Ron was itching to grab and squeeze them while teasing her nipples.

"Faster," he said hoping to see her boobs bounce even more since all he could do was watch them.

Hermione didn't know how much longer she could hold out, but she was determined to make Ron give in. She heard him command for him to go faster, but she chose to ignore this. She did however; squeeze her vaginal muscles in order to make him pay for his stubbornness.

Ron was literally about to explode. Her tightening around him only made him want more and he couldn't even use his hands to grip her ass to increase her pace.

"I said faster," he commanded.

"No. Tell me what you said," she said as she continued to ride him with her hands on his chest.

Ron's passion and built up tension hit a breaking point. He stretched his arms and legs enough that his muscular body was able to break the chords that bound him. There was shock on Hermione's face, and before she could stop him Ron had moved and turned her around so that she was on all fours with him behind her.

"You're gonna pay for that Hermione," he said grabbing her by her hair and entering her.

Ron's first thrust caused the bed to move significantly and Hermione was gripping the sheets to keep hold of something because the only thing she could take in was his thrusting inside of her. Even at this pace, she knew Ron could go harder and faster and she wanted all of it.

"Faster! Harder!" Hermione demanded letting out moans and screams that all of Hogwarts could probably here.

Ron wished he could have made her endure what he did, but because of all the tension that built up he couldn't.

Ron couldn't hold anything back when it came to her and she took it all in as she climaxed and screamed his name," Ron!"

Although he tried so hard not to repeat what he mistakenly told her earlier, he no longer could hold back anything from her whether physically or emotionally as he released inside of her whispering, "I love you," just loud enough so she could hear.

Ron collapsed beside Hermione with her back facing him and Hermione knew it was no mistake that he had told her he loved her. After all that happened, she just wanted to know if he truly meant it.

She turned to face him and reached to stroke his hair.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked hoping it was true.

Ron looked into her eyes so that she would know that he was being nothing but sincere.

"Yes Hermione, I tried not to after all that happened but I couldn't help myself," Ron said.

Still unsure, Hermione asked, "How do you know for sure that you feel that way?"

"After we stopped talking, all I could think about was you. When I did that whole wardrobe change, I wasn't only trying to make you jealous but I was hoping you would like it. When I was with other girls, all I could think about was you and how good you made me feel. They didn't amount to you no matter how hard they tried, or who it was. On top of it all, I always get this overwhelming warm feeling whenever I think about you and when I'm around you," he said sincerely.

Hermione felt there was no need to question him any further. Returning his gaze,"I love you too Ron, as simple and complex as that sounds," she said.

"Please don't hurt me Ron. I've never loved anyone before," she said lacing her fingers into his.

"I won't," Ron answered bringing up her hand to his lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with Ron following.

Hermione woke Ron up with a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," he said with a smile on his face noticing that she was already dressed.

"About time you woke up," Hermione said.

"There's no way I could not wake up to that," he said with his stomach rumbling.

"I guess it's time that we go to breakfast," she said.

"Yea just let me get dressed," he said getting out of bed.

Ten minutes later both were ready to go.

"Ron you forgot your glasses," she said handing them to him.

"Thanks, those contacts were bothering me," he said putting them on.

"You never looked so handsome," she said.

Hermione and Ron walked into the dining hall holding hands with a whole bunch of stares and whispers that soon followed.

The End! Hoped you liked it but not sorry if you didn't!


	14. Author's Note

JK owns everything.

I just received a really rude review for this story so I feel that I should inform some readers that if you're looking for plot, you most likely won't find it from me. If you see my penname anywhere, I would just avoid my stories all together.

Also, I'm not the best writer out there, so if you're looking for beautifully written work, you also won't find that here. Apparently, I am average at best and I am fine with that. I am in no way trying to pursue a writing career. I don't see anything wrong with one, but I feel that people are way more talented in this area than me for which I am fine with and thankful for.

I write stories on this site because I had some ideas that I wanted to express. This is fan fiction where I am allowed to "unleash my imagination" and have always been a HP fan since I started reading the books about ten years ago.

For those who review and don't necessarily like it, but continue to criticize in a manner that isn't rude, I am thankful to you for expressing your opinion. Those who do like my stories, thank you for motivating me to continue to write.

I've seen a few cases where an author was writing a nice story that many people enjoyed, but decided to end it because of some reviews that they received. I told myself that I would not be an author who gave up as long as I had one fan, but I can see how a review like the one I just received could be enough to make someone want to stop writing.

Thanks to those who left reviews and helped me to finish this story. I truly enjoyed it because of you'll.


End file.
